Never To Understand
by SLRisme
Summary: This is just a bunch of different one shots put into one story! Ever wonder what it would be like if Zim and Gaz were caught by the Tallests? What if Professor Membrane finally found out that aliens were real? Summary for each different chapter will be given, from romance to humor. Crack pairings and all!
1. Unanswered Calls

88888888

As I explained in the summary, this story isn't actually a story- It's actually a bunch of different one-shots that I want to do. Whether it is romance, action, angst, whatever. These stories will not connect to each other unless other wise I say so. Every single new one-shot/chapter I will give a summary of the chapter incase you do or do not want to read it. Some of these chapters will be OOC and some will not, so heads up in advance. :)

So, without further adieu, let me begin.

88888888

_Summary_: Tallest Purple notices that Zim hasn't called the Massive in over a week, so he finally decides to contact Zim himself. What happens when Zim doesn't answer the few first calls though? How far will Tallest Purple go just to get an answer?

_Genre_: Comedy, Gaz/Zim romance.

_**Title: Unanswered Calls**_

The Tallests realized that they never thought much of Zim's life on Earth.

It was just- Weird when you actually thought about it. Didn't think about his life on Earth, any of his friends, or even his plans to try and take over Earth. He had been banished from Irk, never to set foot on Irk again or to ever talk to the Tallests. Yet, Zim had stepped foot after his banishment. And he did talk to the Tallests.

Every. Single. Day.

It was on a random day when Purple had started to actually think about Zim- He ran out of donuts, so he had some free time to actually think- And he wasn't sure if he liked what he was thinking about or not. Wasn't sure if it made him angry or what, it was just… Weird.

"Hey, Red."

"What?"

"Zim didn't call us today."

The red eyed Tallest blinked a few times before his eyes narrowed downwards to the panel on his hovering chair, pressing a green button. A holographic list appeared before the two Tallests, both of them looking over the list of incoming calls, completely ignoring the stares they were receiving. Red took another drink out of his soda, not missing the fact that Purple was tapping both of his fingers impatiently against his forearm.

"He didn't call us today."

"It seems not, that's nice."

"Or yesterday. Or the day before, and the day after that, and then the day before that… He hasn't called us for an entire week!"

"… You seriously aren't mad that Zim hasn't called us, are you?"

"Yes! That idiot has been calling us for years; I now want him to call us every day! He can't just leave us like that, we're his Tallests! _**You**_! Ugly service drone with the freaky eyes, contact Zim's base on Earth!"

"Yes, my Tallest!"

Dax, the service drone with one small eye and one really big eye replied, hands moving at lightning speed to contact Zim of Earth. Red's mouth slightly fell open as he whipped his head around to stare at Purple in shock, mouth falling open all the way when he saw the sight. The pair of purple eyes were forming into a glare, ignoring the service drone by his side that was trying to give him a fresh bag of donuts.

"You- _Pfft_… _Hahaha_! You seriously aren't mad about this, are you? It's _**ZIM**_ we're talking about here!"

Now the purple eyed Tallest was pouting, though glaring never stopping.

"Yeah, I'm mad! I can't believe you aren't, he contacts us every day and then just randomly stops like he can drop us when he wants! The food drones just can't stop cooking, can they? Well; neither can Zim, no matter how much we hate him!"

"Actually, that was kinda logical thinking for you being the one thinking, Pur. I actually didn't know that you could think."

"Oh, well thank- HEY!"

"My Tallests, Zim did not answer your call in this laboratory, his computer has picked up the call."

"_**WHAT**_?"

Purple shrieked with his high pitched voice, turning his head left to right until he caught sight of Red's soda, taking it from his best friend. Before Red could utter a sound the other Tallest was already taking a long drink from the cup. Red huffed and swore to himself that he would get revenge on Purple, but later, his best friend looked like he was going to pull his antennas off.

After a few more drinks and in taking breaths, the purple eyed Tallest was ready again.

"Contact upstairs and inform the computer to _not_ answer us, it has to be someone else."

The drone did as told, everything silent for a few moments as the Tallests watched the screen intensely, waiting, and waiting… Finally, the call was answered! It was none other than Gir, who was running around the base like crazy while wearing a fedora and holding a- What in Irk was that? It was some fat, furry thing, it was like a duck mixed with a beaver mixed with a-

By the past Tallests, Purple didn't even care anymore!

"You, stupid Sir Unit!"

"I'm _addvaanncceed_!"

"Fine! You could be the best Sir Unit in all of Irk and I still wouldn't care at this point! Where is your master?"

Gir stopped his running, putting the weird animal down onto the ground as the unit itself also took a seat on the ground, pondering something.

"_Mastur, mastur, hmm_… Well; I had a sammich in my head earlier, but then he took it away from me. So, I cried and cried until he told me I could go watch the monkey show! I love that show. I also made a friend with a squirrel today, he looked like this with his big, fuzzy cheeks! Ohh, and then I put him in a cape so we could fight all 'da bad guys! After that the squirrel and me-"

"Zim. We're talking about Zim here. No squirrel. ZIM."

"Oh, yeah, right, right! I don't know where mastur went. You got the wrong number; this isn't the Chinese delivery place! Call again next week when we have cat on our menu!"

And the line went dead afterwards.

All was silent as all eyes were now gazing at Tallest Purple, the Tallest not moving a single muscle in his hovering chair, eyes unblinking. After many moments of silence the soda was crushed in his two fingered grasp, a snarl forming. His left eye twitched, pointing to the same drone that he had made fun of earlier.

"_**YOU**_- Contact Zim's Pak _**NOW**_, use the override code and make sure that he _**HAS**_ to answer unless he's _**DEAD**_. _Ohh_… I'm gonna make him hurt, make him hurt _real good_."

Purple hissed as the drone nodded, doing as his Tallest said while Red rolled his eyes. Purple was taking this way to personally, but he did agree slightly. Zim needed to answer them, what if he was their last chance at survival or something? _HAHAHA_! Zim being their last chance at survival, hilarious, and then he'll become Tallest, right? _Pfft_. Stupid.

Finally, their call was answered.

On the large screen appeared a hissing Zim, he was rubbing his forehead, probably from when the screen from his Pak popped up and hit him in the face. Pinkish eyes finally opened, but as soon as they did he seemed to have paled to the lightest green possible. From the scenery around Zim he appeared to be in a kitchen, waffles before him and the wig on the top of his head messily put on. One of his antennas was sticking out from the side of his wig; he wasn't even wearing his contacts!

Finally, after realizing who was calling him, Zim threw his arm upwards, saluting his Tallests.

Purple sneered at the sight, both Red and him crossing their arms over their chests.

"Nice to see you join the conversation with us, Zim. We called your base twice and you didn't answer."

"Forgive me, my Tallests! Zim has been… _Very_ busy with a… _Heavy_ work-out and many much… _Flexible_ positions. What can the great Zim do to help his almighty Tallests?"

Before Red could reply something sarcastic his mouth instantly shut closed while Purple's mouth fell open at the sight. Zim blinked a few times, messing with his wig to try and hide his antennas.

"My Tallest, forgive me for my hideous disguise, Zim did not have enough time too-"

"…What happened to your shirt, Zim?"

Purple questioned, never missing the fact that the Irken on the screen seemed to now be a deep emerald, coughing nervously into his hand.

"I lost it in a- Fight, Tallest Purple. The _enemy_ and I fought with all of our might, and though the enemytook Zim's shirt, it was Zim who did the rough _pummeling_ against the enemy!"

"Yeah. We can tell. Tell the enemy behind you that you'll need your shirt back and to not ruin it. The shirt does belong to the Irken Empire after all, not her."

Zim whipped his head around so quickly that the wig flew off his head, antennas now perking upwards at the sight behind him. Puberty had been rather nice to the woman that was in the doorway. With her now long, violet hair in a slight mess around her pale face and her curvy body wearing Zim's shirt and nothing else it was a perfect sight for Zim.

…Just not with his Tallests here though.

Zim placed his face within his hands, knowing that he had messed up badly as his antennas bent all the way backwards. Gaz had no idea what to do when she saw the screen poking out from Zim's Pak, reviling two Irkens that looked completely shocked. They were kinda tall, were those the Tallests that Zim had been- Oh.

_Oh._

Both Tallests grinned evilly at each other, embarrassment now gone.

"Well, Zim, it does seem that you had a _very_ nasty fight with many _rough_ edges added and _hard_ positions thrown into the battle."

"Yeah, I hope I _never_ get stuck in a _hard_ battle like _that_! It seems that you've slipped out of the _tight_ edge though, so we'll let you go. You clearly need to get some well deserved sleep; you and your _enemy_ took many great _blows_ it seems."

"…Yes, my almighty Tallests, Zim appreciates your concern and shall do as you say…"

Even with his face hidden within his hands, it was easy to tell that the dark emerald tone wasn't leaving his cheeks anytime soon. Gaz had her head tilted down, a hand trying to pull down Zim's shirt as far as it could go, her own cheeks a darker shade.

"Oh yeah, and Zim?"

"…Yes, Tallest Purple?"

"_**I will personally pull your antennas off with my teeth if you ever forget to call us again**_."

After that the transmission ended.

The two Tallests were laughing insanely, making jokes about the entire situation that happened. Purple mocked the way Zim looked as Red joked about the choice words he used for the situation. The two were hysterically laughing until Purple seemed to have paled, leaning against the panel on his chair. Red tugged an eyebrow upwards at the gesture, now really confused.

"What?"

"You do realize what we just did, right?"

"Yeah, we made fun of Zim! And then you said you… Will pull his antenna of if he ever forgets… _To call us_… _**Again.**_"

In a matter of seconds the two Tallests were now screaming hysterically, Purple tugging at his antennas while Red was slamming his forehead against a far wall.

Back on Earth, Zim still had his face within his hands, making sounds that were a mixture between growls and sighs. Gaz paused from eating her waffles, snickering as Zim glared upwards at her, mouth twisted into a sneer.

"**What**?"

"It wasn't that bad, it couldn't have been that embarrassing."

Zim smirked slightly, baring his zipper teeth evilly at her.

"Remember when your father walked into your room when you and I-"

"We're **NOT** talking about that."

"Exactly."

88888888

And that ends that chapter!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

8888888


	2. Graduation

88888888

As I explained in the summary, this story isn't actually a story- It's actually a bunch of different one-shots that I want to do. Whether it is romance, action, angst, whatever. These stories will not connect to each other unless other wise I say so. Every single new one-shot/chapter I will give a summary of the chapter incase you do or do not want to read it. Some of these chapters will be OOC and some will not, so heads up in advance. :)

So, without further adieu, let me begin.

88888888

_Summary_: It is many, many years later after Zim has been sent to Earth. He has not conquered Earth, not even Canada, and Dib is still incredibly insane. Oh, and the Tallests haven't told Zim that his mission was a fake. The Tallests get invited to Zim's high school graduation, but will they go to it or leave Zim in the dust?

_Genre_: Comedy, SLIGHT hints of family and Gaz/Zim romance.

_**Title: Annoyance On Graduation Day**_

"You know- These are actually really good looking pictures for having _Zim_ in them."

Red snarled over at Purple, the other Tallest completely ignoring his co-partner as he munched away at the chips he had. Before the Tallests was a hovering metal dish, pictures and a letter sprawled out on the object carelessly. Zim was in all of the pictures, some of the pictures with him, some gothic girl, and this other guy with a really big head. The other pictures were what Zim called his 'senior pictures', consisting of him wearing really nice clothes as he leaned against a wall, a doorway, or whatever other item.

"This is Zim we're talking about here, Purple, he _never_ looks good. His disguise is stupid looking also, just let it go."

"You know- I've been looking up at what this 'high skool' graduation looks like through Zim's internet database-"

"You did what?"

"And it looks kinda fun, free food and stuff. All the _hyu-mans_ seem excited about this event, we should go!"

"No, Purple, we aren't going."

"You know- The portal is up so we can just go there in a matter of seconds, after the event we can destroy the portal so Zim wouldn't even know about it."

"No!"

"You know- Zim is the first Irken ever to graduate from a 'high skool' that's kinda cool if you think about it…"

"Purple, I said no!"

"You know- This is an important thing on Earth…"

"Stop saying 'you know'! I know, but I don't care! We aren't going, we don't even like Zim and it's a waste of time!"

"You know-"

"_**Shut up**_!_** Now you're acting like Zim**_!"

…

(_**Two hours later)**_

…

"Have anything to say, Purple?"

"Advisor Blue, tell Red that I'm not talking to him."

Red eyes narrowed at his co-partner that sat next to him in a hovering chair, Purple completely ignoring the gaze as he inspected his two fingered hand. The two were currently in a meeting with all of the highest ranking military officers around, they were discussing conquering all of the other planets around. Not Purple though, he hadn't said a single word during the entire meeting. Refused to act like he cared about a single matter going on.

The female Irken with blue eyes blinked once, then twice, until she tilted her head towards Tallest Red.

"Excuse me, Tallest Red; it seems that Tallest Purple would like me to inform you that he is not talking to you."

"Oh yeah? Tell Tallest Purple that no matter what game he plays, we still won't be going to the meaningless graduation."

Her eyebrow tugged upwards, though the advisor turned her head towards Tallest Purple.

"Excuse me, my Tallest Purple, but it seems that no matter what 'games' you play, Tallest Red believes that you two shall not go to that 'meaningless' graduation."

"WELL; you tell RED, yeah, just RED that if he keeps refusing this will only get worse and worse!"

All eyes were now on Tallest Purple, a few gasps escaping here and there at his response. Red's mouth fell open, stuttering non-sense as he kept blinking rapidly. Advisor Blue was trained enough to not grin in front of everyone, but she was laughing hysterically on the inside. Whatever the Tallests were arguing about it must have meant a lot to Tallest Purple to go too this event.

"_**Ahem**_. Of course, Tallest Purple. Excuse me; Tallest Purple would like me to tell you R-"

"_**Ugh**_!"

No words were spoken as Red cried out in anger, quickly hovering out of the meeting chamber in bitter rage at how Purple was acting. When the metallic door slid closed behind him was when Purple smirked, tilting his head so his purple eyes could look into the pair of blue eyes of his advisor.

"Tell Red that he's _stoopid_ and we're going to that Earthling graduation, even if it kills him."

"Of course, my Tallest, but I believe Tallest Red already knows that information."

…

_**(Two more hours later)**_

…

"_Grr_- Stop copying me!"

"_Grr_- _Stop copying me_!"

Purple sneered right back at Tallest Red, clearly mimicking every word and sound he would make. Red's two fingered hand reached upwards to tug at his antennas, eyes closing. He took a deep breath in and out, counting to thirty before he opened them again. With every passing hour that was getting closer to Zim's graduation that seemed to have only intensified Purple's annoying games. **He wouldn't stop**!

"We aren't going to the graduation and that's final, Purple!"

"_We aren't going to the graduation and that's final, Purple_!"

"No matter what you do, nothing will change my mind of letting us go to the graduation! Nothing will change my mind! Nothing!"

Red actually blinked a few times in shock when Purple didn't mimic his exact words, letting a sigh of relief leave his lips. The relief was washed away in seconds when purple eyes were glazing dangerously at him, a shadow now forming over his co-partner's features. Purple took one drink from the soda within his grasp, opening his mouth to harshly whisper-

"_You leave me no choice, Red_."

…

(_**Three very long hours later**_)

…

"-_Mah Tallest! Mah Tallest! Hey, hey! Mah Tallest! Mah Tallest! Oh, hey, hey, Tallest! Mah __**TAAALLEESST**__! Mah Tallest, oh, my_-"

"**STOP IT**! It's been **THREE HOURS**, Purple, **THREE HOURS**! **FINE**! **YOU WIN**! We'll go to Zim's **STUPID GRADUATION**! By the past Tallest, it's more annoying when you do that than Zim!"

Red threw his arms up in the air after his cry, a headache clearly forming by now after all these hours of being tortured. Purple nodded in satisfaction, informing Advisor Blue that she would be in charge until they came back from Earth, which she happily agreed too. The two Tallests began hovering away, one in complete rage as the other was happily whistling a tune.

Before Red could even reach towards the portal they needed to get too Earth a two fingered hand was gripping his robes.

"Hey, no, we can't go like _this_! We have to put on a hyu-man disguise like Zim does!"

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME**?"

…

(_**Four hours later**_)

…

So, this is how Red was going to die, on this filthy planet.

There he was- Sitting all the way at the front row of the bleachers, having the perfect view to see all of the graduating students walk across the stage. Zim's Sir Unit was by their side, chewing away at a cupcake in some green costume. Oh yeah, this was fun, sitting here with a bunch of annoying hyu-mans as each named being called took hours to go by. And this costume was so annoying! Red had done the same thing like Zim did with his costume. Put in red contacts, brushed back deep red hair, and put on just a black suit. It was strange to have people tell him- "_Oh, you must be Zim's uncle; you both have the same skin condition_!" It was even stranger when these Earthling women tried flirting with him; he definitely had no idea what to do then!

Purple, on the other hand, seemed to be loving every single bit of this event. His disguise had consisted of purple contacts with matching purple, slightly messy hair. He has gone for a more casual look than Red, a simple long sleeved, button up white shirt and black slacks. He was happily slurping his soda in one hand, a funnel cake resting on one thigh, a bag of chips resting on the other leg, and a piece of cake balancing on his knee cap. He couldn't be happier sitting here with all this free food and listening to all of the people gossip around him.

He didn't even look angry when someone had called him _Zim's father_!

Must have been because of all the free food…

"Zim Vootcruiser!"

"_Yay, mastur_!"

"_Whoo_! Go Zim! Congrats on not dying and finishing skool!"

"Let's go Zim!"

Red cheered right after Purple, so yeah- He didn't like Zim, but if they were going to be at this stupid thing anyway… Red contact eyes blinked in shock when he heard more than just Purple and him cheering for Zim, listening to all the many happy cries and joyful noises Zim was receiving. The Irken walked across the stage while wearing a silly, blue robe and a stupid, square hat to go and shake some fat man's hand. Gir took quick pictures as Zim was given his diploma, evil grin spreading across the Irken's face.

"You know, Purple, Zim has gotten really tall."

"Yeah, he has."

Was all Purple responded before he noticed Gir giggling like crazy, eyebrow tugging upwards while throwing a chip into his mouth.

"What?"

"_Hehehe_- Oh, nuthin', just watchin mastur and Gazzy."

Red instantly perked up at hearing the insane Sir Unit, both Tallests quickly catching the sight that Gir was speaking about. Zim had 'accidentally' gone down the wrong row of students, kicking some nerd boy out of his seat to take a seat by some scary looking girl. This girl was beautiful though, no doubt, with her long, violet hair and lovely body she was a hit- But she looked really scary. Some big headed boy leaned over to glare at this girl and Zim, only receiving a middle finger from the girl and a mocking laugh form Zim.

"Oh yeah, Gaz, Zim never stops talking about her when he gives us a transmission."

Purple said like the words were obvious; biting into his funnel cake, powder sugar now around his lips.

"What? You actually listen to Zim when he contacts us?"

"Eh, yeah. You know, he _is _less annoying now and much taller."

Oh, by the past Tallests, what was wrong with today?

"Congrats seniors, you may now do the ceremony of throwing your hats up in the air!"

All of the sudden there were hundreds of hats flying into the air, cheering and joyful cries ringing through out the entire air from both students and family members. Students hugging each other as parents ran onto the field to get to their children. Red and Purple made their way to the field, not trying to hurry up when they caught the sight of the fake invader embracing his female human companion.

"So, have anything to say about today, Red?"

"Yes, I-"

"_**PURPLE**_!"

In an instant the dream was gone, purple eyes flying open as he flung his arms around himself like a scared, little girl. The blurriness was now gone, replaced by the sight of Red hovering before him, frowning deeply. Purple glanced downwards at his clothing, not seeing the graduation clothes he had been wearing and when he touched the top of his head no wig, just antenna.

"Sorry, Pur, you were moaning and acting weird, so I thought it would be best to wake you up."

"_Uhh_- Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Has Zim contacted us at all?"

"What? No. Why?"

"…Curious is all, his annoying voice should have woken me up is all. HEY! Have they made any donuts yet?"

"Yup! Wanna go get some?"

"Yeah, I wanna go get some! I'll be there in a second though, still need to wake up a bit."

He kept smiling till Red was out of his sight, now letting his smile fall off his green face. By the past Tallests, what had THAT dream been about? That was the strangest dream of his life! Next to the Resisty-Sir-Unit-Irken-Eating Donut factory, of course, that dream was weird. That dream though, with Zim though, and…

Purple paused from his thoughts as he felt through his robes once more, pulling out a crumpled picture.

It was a picture of Zim and him posing in their human disguises, powdered sugar on both of their faces and grins wide. Zim was wearing those stupid blue robes though and the back ground was filled with hyu-mans wearing those silly outfits.

_**Had it all really been a dream?**_

88888888

Please review! Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	3. Tallest Knows Best

88888888

Thank you for all of the reviews by the way, they really mean a lot! Seriously guys, I really love them, so thank you! If you guys have any ideas/suggestions you want to share with me, I'm perfectly fine with that! I may or may not do the ideas, so don't feel offended, just some things I do and do not want to write. :P

I know I've been adding the Tallests a lot in these current chapters, I think they just don't get enough love though. ;)

So, without further adieu, let me begin.

88888888

_Summary_: After being told of his mission being a fake, Zim stays on Earth since he can go no where else. Many years of being stuck on Earth though it seems that Zim has gained a lot of inches- Feet, in fact. The Tallests accidentally contact him a few months later and find out about his growth. Zim is invited to join the Irken Empire as a higher rank, but they aren't given the answer they were expecting.

Then they find out about reason why he won't leave and don't like it.

_Genre_: Angst, drama, maybe slight comedy. Zim/Dib romance, slight Red/Purple/Zim, but not really. Listen to the song '_Mother Knows Best (Reprise)_'; it actually works really well with the story. :P

_**Title: Tallest Knows Best**_

_**Part: 1**_

"I know he likes me."

"Likes you? Please, Zim, that's _stoopid_."

Tallest Purple sneered, tossing a piece of donut into his mouth as he sneered at the screen. Red's eyes were narrowed, a mocking laugh escaping his lips. On the screen showed an image of the once short Invader Zim who was no longer short- Nor an invader. With this new incredible height though everything could be hidden in the shadows- All of his mistakes, killing more than half of the population of Irk, and so much more- Yet he was denying acceptance into the Irken Empire once more.

All for some pathetic _hyu-man_.

"But, My Tallest, Zim-"

"This is why you should have stayed banished on Foodcourtia. _Pfft_- This whole emotional attachment that you invented just proves you're become too '_hyu-manly_' and need to come back to Irk. Right, Red?"

"Uh-huh, Purple. Why would he like you, come on now, really? Look at you; you think that he's impressed? Don't be a smeet- Come with your Tallest."

"_Tallest_-"

"**No**!"

Their eyes of the Tallests' shot upwards in shock at Zim's outburst, confusion crossing both of their faces as their antennas were bent backwards.

"_No_?"

Immediately afterwards eyes narrowed dangerously, sadistic determination now marking both of their faces, never letting their sight leave Zim.

"_Oh_, I see how it is."

Red hissed, a smirk crossing his lips as a cruel laugh left Purple's lips, waving his two fingered hand in the air. The look on their faces made Zim sick to his squeedily spooch, though he kept his ground, glaring in the purple eyes of the Tallest about to speak.

"Zim knows best!"

"Zim's so advanced now!"

"Such an intelligent, tall Irken!"

On Irk the two Tallests were having a ball, throwing their food within their grasp at each other. Mocking laughter filled the entire transmission room and it was only miracle that the two were alone in the room by themselves. Well; not actually a miracle, more of a demand since they made everyone leave. Pfft- Like they were going to let everyone see that they contacted Zim on _purpose_. If any other Irkens had been here though they would have thought that their Tallests were going insane from all this laughter.

On screen Zim grit his zipper teeth, though head held high and shoulders bold.

"Pfft- Zim knows best. _Fiinnnee_, if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him your Pak!"

"Why would I-"

"That's why he's still there! Don't let him deceive you, he just wants to get your Pak and stop your so called 'mission'! He still thinks you're after his filthy planet, he's just tricking you! He doesn't even trust you, let alone '_love_' you! Love- Ha! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Give it to him and he won't give it back, he'll let you die!"

"Zim will!"

"Trust me, my smeet; he'll just leave you to die. I won't say I told you so! Then again, I won't be able too, because you'll be dead!"

"No, Zim knows best! If he's such a _Vootcruiser_ than go and put him to the test!"

Tallest Red glowered with his arms crossed as Tallest Purple reached over to the hovering panel to end the transmission. Zim caught the motion and his vision blurred for a second, mind blank and body numb when he saw what was happening. They had ended the transmission on him like this years ago when they had told him he wasn't an invader anymore- That his mission had been _fake_.

_Defect._

_Banished._

_Alone._

Could he keep living on with being completely alone? He hadn't seen an Irken face in years; would he give that up just for one single Earthling? What if his disgusting, regrettable emotions were not returned? Would he actually place his Pak within the hands of his greatest enemy- The one who tried multiple times to foil his plans and kill him?

Without even realizing it Zim had thrown his hand outwards in a stopping motion.

"Tallest, wait!"

"If he's lying-"

"Don't come crying-"

"_Tallest knows best_!"

The last sentence left both of the Tallests at the same time, the transmission ended right after.

On Irk Tallest Purple roared out in fury, throwing his soda against the far wall in utter rage as it exploded all over the far wall, teeth bared. Tallest Red gripped with panel with both of his arms straight out before him, fingers a pale green from their rough grip with a frown. The two turned their heads towards each other, the purple Tallest angry and the red Tallest upset.

Both opened their mouths at the same time, for one to hiss and the other to claim-

"We can't lose him _now_."

On Earth Zim slipped to his knees without even knowing what was happening, arm still stretched outwards towards the screen. Instantly he pulled his arm away from the screen when he noticed, hissing to hide his embarrassment from the motion. By the past Tallest, he had nearly begged them to not end the transmission. He disgraceful and disgusting for him to do! To nearly beg for them to not leave him, Zim does not _**beg**_!

As soon as his finger tips grazed across his Pak, he automatically pulled his hand away, cradling it like his fingers had been burnt.

_Did the Tallests really know best?_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! :D

88888888


End file.
